Caryn Mower
| Place of birth = Eau Claire, Wisconsin, USA | Roles = | Characters = Starfleet official }} Caryn Mower is a stuntwoman and stunt actress who performed stunts as a Starfleet official in J.J. Abrams' in . Career Wrestling and stunt shows In the late 1990s and early 2000s, Mower worked on several Universal Studio stunt shows including "Spiderwoman", coordinated by Scott Leva, as Helen in "Water World", coordinated by Rick Avery, and as Red Sonja in "Conan", coordinated by Anthony DeLongis. In early 1999 she auditioned for a part as a comic book model held at the Ultimate Pro Wrestling. Encouraged by the UPW owner she followed then a career as a wrestler and appeared as Carnidge, one of the leading female wrestlers. The same year she was hired by the World Wrestling Foundation and soon appeared as "Muffy Mower", a psycho fitness instructor also teamed up with Stephanie McMahon at WWF Raw is War and WWF SmackDown! (with Paul Wight). http://wwedivas.wikispaces.com/Muffy+Mower Mower also wrestled for GLOW: Georgeous Ladies of Wrestling. http://www.v10stunts.com/stuntreels/caryn_reel.htm In September 2000 she was released from her WWF contract. Television work Mower started to work as stuntwoman in the 1990s. In her early years, she worked as stunt double for Bobbi Phillips and Christina Fulton in Red Shoe Diaries (1994, with Anita Hart), for on Baywatch, for on Ally McBeal (1999), America's Most Wanted (coordinated by Joni Avery), Profiler, as double for Leslie Grossman on Popular (coordinated by Noon Orsatti), and Charmed (1999-2002, also coordinated by Noon Orsatti). She was one of the stunt doubles for and on the action series V.I.P. where she was coordinated by Joni Avery and Jeff Cadiente and worked with fellow stunt performers Henry Kingi, Jr., Darlene Ava Williams and Diana R. Lupo. Mower also worked as stunt double for on Family Law (2001, with Shawn Crowder), for Courtney Thorne-Smith on According to Jim (coordinated by Al Jones), for Sarah Paulson in Leap of Faith (2002, coordinated by Charlie Brewer), for in Strong Medicine (2002, coordinated by Sonia Jo McDancer), and for Dina Meyer in Birds of Prey (2002, coordinated by Hiro Koda) where she had fight scenes along fellow stuunt double Karen Sheperd. Other stunt work includes episodes of Firefly, Malcolm in the Middle (2003, with Jayson Dumenigo), as double for Molly Shannon in Cracking Up (2004), as double for Clare Carey in Without a Trace (2004, with Stephen Pisani and coordinated by Dennis Madalone), Huff (2004), in multiple episodes of Crossing Jordan (2002-2007), and as stunt actress, stunt performer and stunt double in multiple episodes of Buffy the Vampire Slayer (1998-2003, coordinated several times by Jeff Pruitt). In 2005, Mower started her association with the stunt coordinators of the crime series CSI: Crime Scene Inveatigation. Between 2005 and 2013 she worked as stuntwoman, stunt double for , , and and action actress in a fight opposite on fiften episodes under the stunt coordination of Jon Epstein. http://www.v10stunts.com/photos/caryn_mower_photos.htm She worked again as stunt double for Katee Sackhoff on four episodes of the eight season of 24 in 2010, where she worked with stunt coordinator Jeff Cadiente and stunt performers Brian Avery, Christopher Leps, Max Daniels, Brian Hite, Hiro Koda, and Henry Kingi, Jr. Further television stunt work includes episodes of Room 401 (2007), as stunt double for Alexandra Lydon in K-Ville (2007, coordinated by Mike Massa and along with Charlie Brewer, John Dixon, Angela Meryl, and Tim Sitarz), Las Vegas (2007, directed by Peter Weller), as double for Kate Flannery in The Office (2008, with Alina Andrei) http://www.v10stunts.com/photos/caryn_mower_photos.htm, My Name is Earl (2008, with Elle Alexander and Erica Grace and coordinated by Al Jones), United States of Tara (2009, coordinated by Gary Jensen), Numb3rs (2009, coordinated by Peewee Piemonte and with stunts by Rick Avery, Boni Yanagisawa, and Stacey Carino), General Hospital (2009, with Paul Eliopoulos and Scott Workman), Woke Up Dead (2009, coordinated by Cole McKay), as stunt double for in Parks & Recreation (2009) http://www.v10stunts.com/photos/caryn_mower_photos.htm, Big Time Rush (2010, coordinated by Vince Deadrick, Jr.), NCIS: Los Angeles (2010, coordinated by Joel Kramer), as double for Betty White in Community (2010), Hawaii Five-0 (2010, with Marcus Young, Justin Sundquist, Brian Hite, and coordinated by Jeff Cadiente), as double for in Southland (2011, with Brian Avery, Harry Wowchuck, and stunt coordination by Peewee Piemonte), Wizards of Waverly Place (2011), Weeds (2011), Love Bites (2011, stunt coordination by Al Jones), Rizzoli & Isles (2011, with Carrick O'Quinn), Up All Night (2011), and Criminal Minds (2012). After he cover assignment for Mary Albee as stunt coordinator on an episode of the comedy series Campus Ladies in 2006, Mower worked as stunt coordinator again in 2012 for the Drop Dead Diva episode "Pick's & Pakes". In this episode she also doubled actress Nancy Grace. http://www.v10stunts.com/photos/caryn_mower_photos.htm More recently, she worked as a regular stunt performer on the comedy series The Mindy Project (2012-2013, coordinated by Al Jones and with stunts by Katie Rowe, Chris O'Hara, and Rene Mousseux). Film work Mower's first feature film was the action drama Dustin Cliff 7 (1997) where she doubled lead actress for stunt coordinator Phil O'Dell. Christopher Doyle, Jean-Luc Martin, and Chester E. Tripp III also performed stunts in this film. She then performed stunts in the television drama Lansky (1999, with Mark Chadwick, Dorenda Moore, and Mike Watson), the comic adaptation The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas (2000, coordinated by Joel Kramer and stunts by Elle Alexander, Leslie Hoffman, Buddy Joe Hooker, Manny Perry, Monica Staggs, Spice Williams-Crosby, Scott Workman, Mark Chadwick, Brandon Molale, and Max Daniels), the thriller The Contender (2000, with Dan Barringer, Doug Coleman, and Hubie Kerns, Jr.), the science fiction film Artificial Intelligence: AI (2001), the science fiction film Gangland (2001, coordinated by Chuck Borden and with stunts by George Colucci, Christopher Doyle, Dyanna Lynn, Chester E. Tripp III, and Ken Clark), and as stunt double for in the action film Redemption (2002, coordinated by Chuck Borden and with stunts by Ron Balicki, Dyanna Lynn, Cole McKay, Laurence Rosenthal, Lou Simon, and Tim Sitarz). In 2002, she was one of the motion capture stunt performers who worked on the video game Buffy the Vampire Slayer for stunt coordinator Jeff Pruitt. Fellow Trek stunt performers Jeremy Fry, Hiro Koda, and Boni Yanagisawa also worked on this video game. The same year, Mower worked as stunt and fight coordinator on Jeff Rector's television movie Fatal Kiss'. Further film stunt work includes the mystery thriller ''Identity (2003, coordinated by Rick Avery), the fantasy film Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003), the crime thriller Collateral (2004), the television drama Detective (2004, coordinated by Clint Lilley and stunts by Danny Downey, Jim Palmer, and Eliza Coleman), the romance Elizabethtown (2005, coordinated by Doug Coleman), the action drama Poseidon (2006), the fantasy sequel Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest (2006), as double for Katee Sackhoff in the science fiction thriller The Last Sentinel (2007, with stunts by Eddie Conna, Kofi Yiadom, and David Mattey), as double for Caroline Aaron in the comedy Nancy Drew (2007), the fantasy comedy Bedtime Stories (2008), the comedy Spring Breakdown (2009), the mystery thriller Angels & Demons (2009), the action film Hellbinders (2009), as double for CB Spencer in the action film Ballistica (2009, with stunts by Ted Barba and Gary Wayton), the action drama The Book of Eli (2010), the action film Drive Angry (2011, coordinated by Johnny Martin), and the action film Abduction (2011). Recent work More recently, Mower worked as stunt double for on the television special Betty White's 2nd Annual 90th Birthday (2013, with Whoopi Goldberg, William Shatner, and Sarah Silverman) and for on the comedy sequel Scary MoVie (2013, along with stunt performers Chris Antonucci, Eddie Braun, and Kurt D. Lott). She performed stunts in 's science fiction adventure After Earth (2013, with Mike Avery, Marie Fink, Trevor Habberstad, Natascha Hopkins, Jeff Imada, Tara Macken, Mike Massa, Heidi Moneymaker, Lin Oeding, R.A. Rondell, Tracey Ruggiero, and Brian Simpson), doubled actress in the comedy August: Osage County (2013, with Alex Daniels and coordinated by Peewee Piemonte) and Annie Mumolo in the television comedy Middle Age Rage (2013, with Shawn Crowder). External links * * Caryn Mower at v10Stunts.com * Caryn Mower at iStunt.com * * Caryn Mower at LinkedIn.com * Caryn Mower at Twitter.com * Caryn Mower Muffy at 209Wrestling.com Category:Performers Category:Stunt performers Category:Movies performers